Broken Bonds Cannot Be Repaired
by BittyWhiteFox
Summary: -Oneshot- What he has done can never be forgiven, no matter how much he wished. Based on 'One of Us' from Lion King II: Simba's Pride


**A/N: Wrote this months ago, but forgot to put it up here.**

**Anyway, inspired by an awesome youtube vid about Sasuke. Loved it!**

**Kinda AU I guess. Only because of the most recent manga chapters.**

**Warnings: None. Not even a swear word**

* * *

They all sat above him, their seats raised onto stands so they could stare down at him. There eyes were full of hatred. the glares cold, hard, and cruel.

"Deception," It was whispered. He barely heard it, but still he turned to look at the ninja. The senbon needle stuck between his lips looked threatening. And his eyes said how desperately he wished to impale the raven with it. He wasn't deceiving anybody, he just wanted to return. Genma shook his head and muttered "Disgrace."

Disgrace?! How could they call him that! He'd fought as a ninja just as they had. Though he defected from the village, he wanted his old life back. Was that truly to much to ask for?

Another ninja stood up, this one with a burn mark stretching across one cheek. "We can't let him back in! He's just as evil as that curse mark on his neck!"

No! He wasn't evil. Blinded by rage and vengeance, but never evil. The mark was the true cause for all his dark thoughts, and though some could be considered evil, the Uchiha never could be classified as that himself. He glared at the ninja, daring him to say more. But the other man just glared right back, showing that he was no longer revered in this village. He was nothing more than another missing-nin.

"It's an outrage," The Yamanaka girl called. "He thinks he can just walk right in here like he never even left," He was surprised. Once upon a time, this girl would constantly proclaim her love for him. Now she was screaming this out.

One of the more ancient elders said softly "For shame," but he ignored it.

"He asked for trouble the moment he came back," Kakashi. How could he? He was his teacher, one of the few people he ever looked up to in his entire life. How could he say that to him?

He looked around, hoping for one marginally friendly face, anyone who looked happy to see him back. All the Uchiha saw was hatred, and Nara say "You know these outsider types, they can't change their ways," to the Akimichi. Wasn't there a single person, just one person who was glad he returned. A flash of pink in the corner of his vision. He turned towards Sakura, surely she was happy. She was always happy to see him.

She just shook he head and mouthed silently. _See you later agitator._

"Just leave us alone!" This was followed by a bark, telling him it was from Inuzuka.

Why was everything so wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Then he heard the words that truly shocked him. "Traitor! Go back with your own," the normally calm Hyuuga said. He was clutching a kunai in his hand, and only the grip of the Hyuuga girl, Hinata, stopped his from throwing it at him. "You don't belong here anymore! Just get out!"

Tears threatened to fall from his dark eyes, but he stopped them. Born in grief, raised in hate. Always struggling to find his place in his family. Then they were killed, setting a fate he tried so hard to defy all his life.

He turned towards the robed figure in the middle of the crowd, the red and white hat atop his head shading the features, but not stopping the pure hatred emanating from the crystal eyes. He had hurt him, hurt him so very badly that it would never be forgotten. But he'd hope so badly that he could be forgiven. But it seemed that hope was crushed. They would let him run, and let him live. But never would they forgive him for something they could never, ever forget.

The two Sannin stood behind him, gripping the back of his chair. "We were once lied to, lied and betrayed. Why should we let you return," Tsunade said.

Jiraiya placed a hand on her shoulder and looked down at him, his face blank. "We're not so blind anymore, Uchiha."

His old Academy teacher, Iruka, sat next to Kakashi, clenching his fists hard enough for his fingernails to break his skin. "Somehow, I always knew he would do something like this. Now I know, he'll never be one of us."

The robed figure stood, and all the heads in the room turned to look at him, waiting for his verdict on the fate of the last Uchiha. "He is not one of us," Spoken so calmly, so coldly. His eyes widened in shock. No, no! The only one who ever understood his pain, understood him, was ultimately the one who would cast him out forever.

Deception. The word echoed in his mind.

He lowered his head, away from the stares, away from the whispers. He clenched his fists, hard enough for his nails to break the skin.

Disgrace

He turned, facing away from him.

Deception

He strode to the door, not a single person calling out to stop him.

Disgrace

He walked through and slammed the door behind him.

Deception

Sasuke raced through the gates, never once looking back towards Konoha, where the only person he ever had a true bond with was leader. He raced away, leaving a small trail of wet drops on the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Review I guess. Kinda wanna know how this turned out...  
**


End file.
